


Knight in Shining Armor

by mutigerritter



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Saving Derdriu, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Claude risked his life by trusting Dimitri to come and save him. Dimitri is determined to rescue Claude and not let him die.A retelling of Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Fashionably late for #DimiclaudeWeek2020 Day 5!
> 
> I made this as a retelling of That Dimiclaude Chapter In Azure Moon, with the premise that Dimitri and Claude are much more intimate and closer than they are in the game.
> 
> Prompts: Fragile/Touch

Claude nocked an arrow on Failnaught and shot with precision, knocking down another one of Lord Arundel’s men. He’d been desperately trying to keep them back as he holds his last stand at the port of Derdriu.

He tried to shoot another arrow at his opponent when the Dark Knight’s blast of Thoron hits the left wing of his wyvern. He tried to stabilize and regain control of her, but another blast from Dark Magic sends her spiraling to the ground. Claude falls from his mount and attempts to roll off some of the damage, but he sticks a bad landing, bruising his right arm and leg.

“Nothing bites so hard as a cornered rat, eh?” Arundel smirks at Claude, who’s struggling to get back up.

“Well, I —Aaagghhh!” Before Claude could stand, he is sent flying back a few feet by another blast of black magic. He falls on his knees, panting heavily.

“Unfortunately, this seems to be the end of the alliance. Farewell,” Arundel declares with a sinister laugh as he raises a hand to end Claude with another blast of magic.

“Heh,” Claude manages to gasp out, wiping some blood on his face, “well...you’re actually both right, but also wrong at the same time.”

* * *

**_Earlier..._ **

“I will not let Claude die. Let’s hurry to his rescue!” Dimitri declares, rallying his troops at the gates of Derdriu.

At Dimitri’s command, Byleth and Dedue both charge towards the gate, quickly eliminating the front of the imperial troops.

“We need to secure the city! Ashe, Ingrid, Flayn, take a right from the gate and do a sweep from there. Felix, Sylvain, Seteth, you take the left side. Dedue, Gilbert, and I will secure the northwest area while Annette, Mercedes, and Dimitri head straight to the harbor to help Claude,” Byleth commands.

“Go on ahead, and help Hilda secure the bridge,” Dimitri motions to Annette and Mercedes, “Both of you will reach it faster on horseback. I’ll catch up to you as fast as I can.”

“I’m your girl, your highness! You can count on us! Let’s go, Mercie!” Annette responds, cheerful as ever.

“Right away!” Mercedes acknowledges.

Dimitri does his best to lead his battalion through the city. Along the way, he cuts through imperial knights and mercenaries alike. He knows Lord Arundel is leading this siege, and he has so many things he needs to ask his uncle, but right now, rescuing Claude is at the foremost of his mind.

He reaches the bridge to the harbor just in time to find Arundel closing in. Thankfully, between Hilda’s masterful use of her Freikugel, Annette’s devastating magic, and Mercedes’s fantastic support magic, they’re keeping the almost overwhelming number of foes at bay.

“Oh hey, his highness is here!” Hilda greets cheerfully upon seeing Dimitri, then turns to shout at Claude at the harbor, “Cheers, love! The cavalry’s here!”

“Man, can you believe Claude would trust you enough to risk his life on you coming to rescue him?” Hilda turns back at Dimitri, giggling, “You must really love him, huh?”

“I...Hilda! This isn’t the time for this!” Dimitri calls out, his cheeks turning pink.

“Fools! Out of the way!” Lord Arundel shouts, ending their quick banter with a shot of black magic.

“Woah, look out! Annie, help me out!” Mercedes exclaims, shooting fire magic to stop the Dark Knight’s miasma of black magic. Annette quickly responds, catching the fire and miasma with her own wind magic, swirling it around before dispersing it.

Hilda tries to attack the enemy commander with her axe, but she is held off by a few soldiers.

Before the clashing magic in the air could disperse, Arundel takes the opportunity to shoot a bolt of lightning at the fire, wind, and dark matter that just collided, causing an explosion of darkness and smoke that also knocked away the bridge’s defenders, using the opportunity to slip past the bridge’s defenders.

“What, hey! Get back here!” Hilda shouts after a few moments when she’s realized that the enemy has gotten past her.

“Hilda, I need you to hold the line with Annette and Mercedes,” Dimitri calls out, already running towards the bridge, “I’ll catch up to my Uncle and help Claude.”

“Gotcha! Go save your prince, okay, oh his knight in shining armor?”

Dimitri arrives just in time to see Claude get knocked off his wyvern by Lord Arundel’s magic.

“Unfortunately, this seems to be the end of the alliance. Farewell,” Arundel declares with a sinister laugh as he raises a hand to end Claude with another blast of magic.

“Heh,” Claude manages to gasp out, wiping some blood on his face, “well...you’re actually both right, but also wrong at the same time. Look, my prince charming is here.”

Before his uncle could raise a hand to strike the Leicester Alliance’s leader, Dimitri calls out to him. “Uncle, stop this at once!” Dimitri points Areadbhar to the direction of the Imperial commander, “I would not hesitate to strike you down should you hurt Claude any more.”

“You would raise your weapon against your uncle? You’ve grown into a savage of a man, just like your father,” Arundel taunts, his words laced with venom.

“You are rather calm for one in your position. Or did you forget that this is a battlefield? Perhaps this is no time for words, uncle. There will be time for that after we’ve settled things here.”

Arundel shoots a blast of dark magic at Dimitri, but the young Lord is too fast for him, who dodges out of the way and knocks him off his steed.

“Uncle, I need to know,” Dimitri begins, pointing his lance at Arundel, “The incident nine years ago...you were involved, weren’t you? You know something. What did Cordelia...no. What did my stepmother do?”

“You are not qualified to look into the darkness…” Lord Arundel retorts, before blasting magic at his feet, sending both him and Dimitri flying away from each other.

“You and Edelgard...do your best to kill each other...you are family, after all,” he laughs as Dimitri stands up and rushes to strike him again.

Dimitri hits Arundel again with a decisive blow, not enough to kill him, but enough to subdue him and take him prisoner.

“There it is...the light...but should I fall, I’m taking the Leicester Alliance with me!” he gasps in pain, forcing his body to conjure another bolt of Thoron at the expense of his remaining energy. Claude braces himself for the impact, and his scream of pain sends Dimitri’s blood boiling.

“NO!!!” Dimitri screams as he jumps up and throws Areadbhar at Arundel with all his might, impaling and killing his uncle in an instant.

Dimitri rushes to Claude’s side, kneeling beside him and taking him in his arms.

“H-hey, your kingliness...nice to...see that face of yours again,” Claude manages to rasp out in between gasps.

“Claude, no, don’t force yourself to speak,” Dimitri says softly, cupping his cheek, “you’ll be alright, okay? I’ve got you now. I’m here now.”

“Mercedes, I need you here! Annete, please call Flayn!” Dimitri shouts to his comrades, who are just about done fighting at the bridge. 

“Haha, you’re so cute...when you’re worried about me,” Claude gives a weak laugh.

“Claude, oh Claude, I’m so sorry. Had I only arrived a little sooner, you wouldn’t be this badly hurt, I…” Dimitri begins, a tear falling down his good eye.

“Hey, hey now, Dima,” Claude coughs, before raising his hand to wipe the tear in Dimitri’s face, “it’s okay...just a little badly beat up...I’m not fragile enough to die from wounds like this.”

Mercedes and Flayn arrive at the scene and quickly begin casting their healing magic at Claude.

Claude relaxes for a bit, “See now, Dimitri? I’m starting to feel better,” he chuckles, “between Crest Riegan that sustains me, the Crests Lamine and Cethleann taking care of me, and the Crest Blaiddyd holding me tightly and lovingly in his arms? I’m going to be fine.”

“Claude…are you seriously suddenly talking about crests now?” Dimitri can’t help but laugh in between his tears. He hugs Claude a little tighter, and then brings his hand up to start gently stroking Claude’s hair.

“Heh, I just knew throwing a curve ball will catch you off guard and cheer you up a bit,” Claude winks at him, his voice still weak but now a bit stronger.

“We’ve done all we can now,” Mercedes states, “Now he just needs to rest.”

“Alright, let’s get you to the castle so you can rest,” Dimitri says as he starts lifting Claude up delicately, bridal style.

“Woah, woah! I know called you my prince charming but isn’t carrying me all the way to the castle like a princess a little...embarrassing?” Claude says, blushing and flustered. The rest of their allies, who by now have arrived to see this scenario unfold, just laugh.

“Nonsense. You’re not straining your body any more today,” Dimitri states in a stern tone, end of discussion.

Claude just fake groans as Dimitri starts walking him to the castle.

“Alright, if this is the face that would come dashing to my rescue when I need it, and the face I’d see taking care of me and carrying me like this, then I’ll stop complaining.” Dimitri just blushes at Claude’s remark. It’s just like him to tease him at a time like this.

“Dimitri?” Claude calls out after a few minutes of walking in silence and strokes Dimitri’s face with an affectionate touch. “Thank you,” he smiles before nuzzling against Dimitri’s arms and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't scare you guys too much. No way I can let Claude die; it's gonna break Dima's heart (hmm, maybe in a different fic lol)
> 
> And if you're wondering what Claude meant when he said Lord Arundel was both right and wrong about the Leicester Alliance, it's because the Leicester alliance doesn't end when he dies, but it ends because Claude gives control of the Alliance to the Kingdom.


End file.
